


The End

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Breakup Fic, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The beginning can be the end sometimes.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me I should write this so I wrote it in 15 minutes at 8 am oops
> 
> \- 
> 
> Philip is kind of a dick in this and it hurt me writing it but like I always make Lukas break up with Philip sooo

It happened at the worst time possible, but so did everything else in Lukas' life. When he was first getting a kiss from a boy, three people were shot right in front of him. When he was sliding his hands across the creamy soft skin and kissing the pink lips that added up to be Philip Shea, his life was also about to be ruined. The homicide didn't ruin Lukas in the poetic, struggling way. It ruined him for many things. He hated going anywhere near that cabin, Bo had to sell it, he knew Lukas wanted him to. He couldn't smell certain things without thinking of that night, without being transported back to the sounds and the sights. The bodies hitting the floor, the blood spraying out, the man walking towards Philip. Lukas refused to name the man, he knew about his name, everyone did, but naming him would be giving him something he didn't deserve. Naming him would be humanizing him and he didn't deserve that, that man was a monster, a monster that doesn't hide under beds or on closets, but in the corners of Lukas' mind.

Lukas was packing for college, taping up boxes and folding clothes, when Philip came over. They'd been struggling a bit, Philip had been so excited about going to a college a few states over that he, well, he forgot to tell Lukas about it. They fought, they both ended up crying, then they made up. Or at least that's what Lukas thought. Lukas had abandonment issues,he clung to Philip, something Philip didn't mind.. normally. Now, Lukas is holding him back, which is something he can't handle right now.

"Hey." Philip smiled, leaning against the frame of the door. It was a sad smile but Lukas refused to name it that. That would mean Philip is sad and Philip doesn't deserve to be sad.

"Hey, babe." Lukas leaned over, pecking Philips lips.

"You got your acceptence letter?" He asked, stepping inside.

"Kind of. Well, my dad got me an apartment and I got a job so I can get some money before the motocross season starts again."

"So.."

"They didn't accept me." Lukas kept his smile on his face. He knew he wouldn't get in, the only college that would take him with his grades would be a community college. But it wasn't his choice to apply, Philip had him do it. Philip insisted Lukas was smart enough. Philip lies sometimes.

Philip looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't want to go to college anyway, that was you." He looked up at Philip who wasn't even smiling anymore. He set down the tape he was holding, walking towards Philip. He room Philips hands, smiling. "Don't beat yourself up over tha-"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Lukas froze, dropping Philips hands. "What?"

"Come on, Lukas, you can't just sit here and pretend we haven't been bad lately. You got mad at me for going to college."

"I wasn't mad.. I just.. I thought we were doing it together." Lukas rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, we can fix it-"

"Like you thought you could get into that college, Lukas, your grades are hell, we both knew you wouldn't."

Lukas stared at him,  taking a deep breath. "Fine. Then just go. I wouldn't want to force you to stay just because I'm some idiot you can't get into college."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what did you mean it as?" 

"We're holding each other back. You want motocross and I want school. We've been fighting lately and I just.. I don't think it's worth it."

"You aren't happy?"

"Lukas.. you made me the happiest person in the world for over a year but.. you can't do that anymore."

"Who says?" 

"I say." Philip crossed his arms. "Look, I love you, but not like that anymore, alright?"

Lukas nodded, looking down at the floor. "Have I been too much?"

"You mean with your random meltdowns and how clingy you've gotten?" Philip nodded. "Yeah?"

"Kay." 

"That's all you have to say?"

"You just insulted me I'm not gonna sit here and try to fight. You're not happy, you're done with me, I'm too much. The end."

Philip nodded, walking out the door. "Yeah, okay, the end."


End file.
